pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin and Starfire's Relationship
Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans (of both incarnations) are hinted at, and seem to be, in a relationship. Scenes in Episodes Hinting Their Relationship 'Teen Titans' Sisters *At the start of episode, they are on a Ferris wheel, enjoying a fireworks display together. Starfire is still having a hard time to adjusting to life on Earth, but is enjoying herself. During the ride, she is suddenly snatched by an alien robot. The Titans destroy the robot, and when they return to the Tower they find a surprise visitor: Starfire's older sister Blackfire. *Although she is upset that the other Titans prefer hanging out with Blackfire more than her, she truly becomes upset when Blackfire is shown to be constantly flirting with Robin. *At a nightclub, Starfire begins to think she doesn't belong on Earth after Blackfire fits in much better. Robin begins to comfort her when Blackfire drags him off to dance. *Robin stops Starfire from leaving Earth before she is attacked, and intervenes in order to save her. *Robin reassures Starfire that no one could take her place on the Teen Titans as they watch the sunrise together. Date with Destiny *Starfire is horrified at the suggestion that Robin has to take Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten, to the Junior prom, and is equally shocked when Robin is forced to agree. *Starfire attend the junior prom, in order to help Robin. *When Robin finds out that the Titans are taking down Killer Moth, he immediately dumps Kitten, making Starfire very happy, and they fight off Kitten and her boyfriend, Fang. *After Kitten, Fang, and Killer Moth are arrested, Robin and Starfire are declared Prom King and Queen, and they dance together. Betrothed *Robin is extremely disturbed and distraught when Starfire announces that she is to marry someone she's even never met. *When Starfire mistakes a handsome Tamaranean for her groom, Robin's reaction of intense disapproval and comical jealousy contrasts to Galfore's approval. *Robin climbs to Starfire's balcony and tries to talk her out of the wedding after finding out more about what's happening, but she tells him she has to get married for the good of her people. Starfire then tells Robin that it's better if he should not attend the wedding, knowing full well that Robin doesn't approve of the arrangement. However, before Robin can say anything, he is kidnapped. She sees that Robin is gone and sadly walks back to her room to prepare for the ceremony. **Starfire is not happy with the situation either, as she is forced into marrying someone she doesn't love. She is willing to go through it, though, because it will save her people. *After Blackfire's plot is discovered and Starfire has won the crown, she tells her people that she fought her sister because Blackfire was not best for Tamaran, but neither is she herself. She gives the crown to Galfore, knowing he will care for her planet as he cared for her. *Before leaving for Earth, Starfire tells him that when she is ready to be married, she'll choose her husband on her own, and muses that she may find it on Earth. Starfire bids Tamaran goodbye and walks side by side with Robin back to the ship. Stranded *The Titans are overwhelmed by a shrieking alien monster overwhelmed until Robin and Starfire and remain able to fight. While they congratulate each other, Cyborg teases Robin about his and Starfire's relationship by calling his girlfriend. However, Robin savagely denies this, shocking Starfire. *After being separated from the others, Starfire saves Robin from a slug creature, but still acts angry at robin while they agree to look for them. *After Starfire agrees to give Robin "some space", he realizes something is wrong. *Robin saves Starfire after it is revealed that she is unable to use her powers, he tries to cheer up Starfire, while also trying to admit his feelings to her. **He admits Starfire's way of shooting starbolts is awesome, and it's cool that she's brave and the strongest girl he knows. *They escape the monster's final attack as Robin tells Starfire they will be fine as long as they're together. They share a hug afterwards. Go! This serves as a prequel to the series, and Robin and Starfire don't get along at first, but after fighting off the Gordanians, they become friends, and maybe even more in the future. Minor Events Robin and Starfire's relationship is not the focus of the entire series, but there are certain instances where it is referenced or hinted at. (Coming soon...) Trouble in Tokyo (Coming soon...) 'Teen Titans Go!' In Teen Titans Go!, Robin has a huge crush on Starfire, which borderlines on obsessive love. However, unlike the previous series, Starfire doesn't feel the same way. Robin's Hints (Coming soon...) Starfire's Hints (Coming soon...) Robin and Starfire's Relationship in the PTE Series Due to the differences in the two shows, Robin and Starfire's relationship is very different from their alternate incarnations. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships